Touch
by Karebear1159
Summary: It's 5 in the morning, Genos is asleep, and Saitama's curious.


**My first OPM fic!**

Gentle humming filled the small space of the apartment as Saitama sleepily opened his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Man, he really needed to go… you know what. Slowly untangling himself from his heart patterned cover, he shivered when the cool air hit his warm skin. Genos was as still as a rock next to him, sleeping. Making sure he didn't wake up his roommate/self-proclaimed disciple, Saitama groggily made his way to the washroom.

...

Ahhh… That felt nice. Saitama absent mindedly scratched his stomach, yawning. He flopped back down on his futon and didn't bother to cover himself. Outside, the clouds peacefully floated by, no monster appearances to terrorize people yet. The sun hasn't risen either. His stomach rumbled. What time is it? He was getting hungry and Genos was the one that usually made breakfast. The kid was always so eager to do it, like a puppy in a way, wagging his non-existent little tail.

Speaking of Genos, it was rare he woke up after Saitama. Checking the clock, it said some time around 5. Huh… Genos always woke up around 6, right? Guess he'll just have to wait for an hour then, he didn't feel like falling back to sleep. Shifting to lay on his side, Saitama took a good look at his roommate. The kid was always "observing" him every second of the day, he probably knew Saitama more than he did himself. It totally won't be weird if Saitama just "observed" him once. Yeah, totally.

Genos' face had a more peaceful look to it, in other words, he didn't have his trademark scowl on. His eyebrows weren't creased and his pale lips were in a straight line, slightly parted. Saitama's eyes lingered there for a moment. Was the kid always so serious? Wonder what he would look like if he stopped frowning for a day. It'd be great if he stopped calling him sensei, too. He wasn't that much older was he? It made him feel like an old man, his hairless head just made it worse. And that brat had to keep asking him about transplants. Tsk… His train of thought stopped when Genos shifted a little, turning slightly closer to Saitama. The fading moonlight filtering through the glass sliding doors lit up his hair, giving it a soft golden hue. Lucky kid…

Without thinking about his actions, Saitama carefully lifted his hand and gently patted Genos' hair. The kid let out a shallow breath, Saitama paused. It was surprisingly soft and silky, considering it was synthetic. Was it like a wig? But didn't Genos say his was fire and shock proof or something? Doctor Nose must of made it specifically for him then. Saitama threaded his fingers through the blond locks. Was his hair always blond? It wasn't a very common colour. But then again, Candy Face and some sassy lost child had weird hair colours, too. Saitama ran his hand through the locks of hair a few more times. The doctor must of made it tangle-free, too. He never saw the kid use a comb or anything and there weren't any knots. His own hair (before it tragically fell out) was a bird's nest. An untameable beast. Nothing he did could ever slightly manage it into a presentable look. Atleast he doesn't have to worry about that anymore.

His thoughts were interrupted again when Genos mumbled something, reaching out to grab Saitama's futon. Saitama jerked his hand back. Crap, maybe he woke the kid. He waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened, so he quietly slipped his hand back in Genos' hair. Ahh… It was like petting a cat (if they didn't always run away from him), so soft and fluffy. Saitama felt his eyelids slip shut. Maybe he'll sleep for a little while…

…

"Sensei."

Mmmm…

"Sensei."

Mmmm… Stop…

"SENSEI!"

Saitama's eyes snapped open as he jolted awake. What time is it?! Did he oversleep for way too long again?! He glanced left and right, looking for the voice that woke him. Only to find his hand buried in Genos' hair, who laid next to him. He froze. Crap! Did he leave his hand there for the whole time he was asleep?! Is Genos going to think he's a weirdo?! He quickly pulled his hand back.

Genos opened his mouth, blazing eyes looking into his brown ones. Saitama tensed anxiously. What's he going to say? What's he going to say?

He did not expect "Did sensei like the feel of my hair?"

"… Uhhh… Yeah?"

Genos grabbed his hand. "Sensei can touch it whenever he wants!"

"Uhhh… No. Kid, it's okay… "

Those burning eyes widened. "Does sensei miss his hair?"

No, kid. Do _NOT_ go there.

The blond suddenly sat up. "I can contact Doctor Kuseno and we can make an appointment to-"

" **SHUT UP!** "


End file.
